A Love Ballad
by Aphiopsyduck
Summary: (rated for language...) A Christmas Carol meets Inuyasha! A cold loner, some spirits... Can he change in time?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing! :o) 

_Aphiopsyduck:_ Hello all! I got this idea after watching A Christmas Carol with Patrick Stewart the other night. I haven't seen this particular take on the story before, though... Anyhoo. I hope you guys enjoy this! :o)   


A Love Ballad

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

He was known as the Inutaiyoukai, the Lord of the Western Lands. His domain was the largest in all of Japan at the time. Both feared by his enemies and revered by his allies, he inspired a quiet confidence in everyone around him. And he demanded respect. 

His latest endeavor was taking him twice as long as he was used to, however. His latest enemy refused to die, and it was taking a toll on him. The last battle had been a hard one, and he was unsure as to how to deal with the lingering pain in his body. 

He had decided to let things be, but his rival refused to cooperate. As usual. 

He faced off against him once more before the beginning of spring. And finally won. 

But this story is not about how that battle was won. This story is about what happened after… 

***** 

"Jaken." 

"Y—Yes, my Lord?" The small toad, his most faithful servant, came closer. 

"We are being watched." 

The toad made a show of looking around, deliberately missing the intruder. "I do not see anyone, my Lord!" 

A giggle came from behind a statue. "Find the intruder, Jaken." 

"Yes, my Lord." The tall demon marveled at the change in his retainer. A few months ago he couldn't be bothered to interact with the human child, and now he was a willing playmate. The demon lord was content. 

And yet there was something missing. Something… else. 

A vision of a young woman clad in a strange kimono blinded his senses. She was pointing an arrow at his heart, frowning slightly in concentration. He frowned; he had no time for foolish humans and their weird ways. 

"Aha! Found you, human!" His retainer's voice brought him out of his reverie. He watched as Jaken chased the giggling child through the garden, dodging several flowering bushes and stone statues before he tripped and fell, making the child laugh. A smile escaped his lips before he regained his composure. 

"Rin." The girl turned to him, a smile on her lips. "Come." He turned and went inside. 

Without missing a beat, the girl skipped after him. 

***** 

Night fell upon the castle, and the household went to bed. Except the demon lord. He wandered the halls until he ended up at his study, his sanctuary from life. He shut the door behind him and sat down to deal with the latest round of paperwork. 

He was almost finished when he heard it. 

Looking up, he tried to pinpoint the source of the rasping noise that had interrupted his work. As the sound came closer, he let his claw drip poison before realizing that no one was supposed to be able to breach the barrier around his castle. 

The candle on his desk flared up and went out, leaving him in total darkness. 

The sound came closer, and he readied his light whip. 

"Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru…" He frowned at the voice. 

"What do you seek?" He cracked his whip and found himself staring at his old retainer Ayane. His dead retainer. 

"You have no idea what this is like… The loneliness, the despair…" 

Sesshoumaru frowned. "This is not my concern. Return to wherever you came from." 

"I cannot, Master. I came to warn you. I made many regrettable mistakes in life, which I am atoning for in death. My biggest mistake was not making the most out of what life handed me. In the end I died alone because of my foolishness. You must not end up like me. Take heed, Master. You shall be visited by three friends of mine tonight. They shall show you the way." Ayane frowned. "Do not repeat the mistakes of the past. Of my past. Heed their words, and learn from my errors." Ayane faded away, leaving Sesshoumaru alone once more. 

"Stupid demon…"   



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! :o) 

_Aphiopsyduck:_ Hello all! I got this idea after watching A Christmas Carol with Patrick Stewart the other night. I haven't seen this particular take on the story before, though... Anyhoo. I hope you guys enjoy this! :o)   


A Love Ballad

  
Chapter 2: Past Transgressions

Sesshoumaru made his way back to his room, putting his encounter with his retainer out of his mind altogether. He changed into his sleeping clothes and slid into bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously. 

Someone shook him awake, which annoyed the hell out of him. "Who dares interrupt my rest? Jaken?" 

"Feh, that lame toad sleeps like a fucking log." Sesshoumaru bolted from his bed, concentrating in the figure in front of him. He took in the red and white outfit and the long silver hair. Twin fuzzy silver ears stuck out from atop his head. 

"Leave me be, half-breed." 

"Wish I could, asshole, but I owe Ayane a favor. Come on, I don't have all night…" 

"No." 

The figure sighed. "Damn, you're difficult." It reached over and yanked Sesshoumaru from his feet, dragging him out the window. "Let's go, we have much to do and not much time…" 

***** 

Both landed in a snowy field near a mansion. Sesshoumaru yanked his arm from the apparition. "How dare you touch me, you half-breed?" 

"Name's Inuyasha, nice to meet you. I'm the ghost of your past." 

"I have no past." 

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha smirked and pointed at the mansion. A huge white dog was running around the yard, barking like mad. A child's giggle could be faintly heard. 

Sesshoumaru turned towards the sound and frowned. He followed Inuyasha, who was moving towards the walls surrounding the house. Reaching the wall, Inuyasha didn't stop and continued through. Sesshoumaru paused, choosing instead to fly over in his cloud. He frowned at Inuyasha's amused look, concentrating instead on the scene in front of him. 

A dark-haired baby sat giggling on a blanket, clapping his pudgy hands at the white dog's antics. From a distance, a young woman watched, a smile on her lips. 

The dog had stopped running around, changing instead into a young silver-haired boy of no more than ten. "See? That's how you do it! Wanna try?" 

The baby gurgled and chattered, holding out its little arms. The boy frowned. "Again? Okay, but you asked for it." Hefting the baby onto his shoulders, the boy transformed once again into the dog and ran around the garden. The baby laughed and giggled as he bounced all over the back of the dog. 

Sesshoumaru smiled. He remembered this scene; it was a familiar one from his childhood. "Wow. You can smile." The smile vanished. "Never mind, it was a trick of the light…" 

"Why are we here?" 

Inuyasha watched the scene. "No reason. Oh, wait, that's not true." 

Just then the dog stumbled on a gopher hole, sending both him and the baby flying. The young woman screamed. The dog recovered, catching the baby with his tail before skidding to a stop. Transforming again, the boy held the baby close as the young woman ran over and snatched the baby from his arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The boy watched as the young woman took the baby away. 

Sesshoumaru frowned. "She did not have to overreact. I had the situation under control." 

"And you never were allowed near the baby again, huh?" 

"She said I was dangerous… And Father agreed…" 

Inuyasha shook his head. "Come on, we have another stop to make." Placing his hand on Sesshoumaru's arm, they took off, leaving the downcast little boy alone in the yard. 

***** 

The pair landed outside a faded two-story building. Flowers bloomed around its walls, and children played outside. Except a silver-haired boy who stood off to one side watching everyone else from under a tree. A tall deer demon came over and pointed at the other children, yet the boy shook his head. 

"I remember this place. Father brought us out to interact with the other children. Said something about cooping up two kids under one roof not being a good thing." 

"Nice of him to do so." 

"Not really. Those low-class brats were inferior to us." 

From one of the groups of children another silver-haired boy, with fuzzy dog-ears atop his head, approached the taller boy and yanked his arm. The older child smiled and let himself be led into the group of children, who welcomed him into the group with cheers and greetings. 

"That was nice of the little kid…" 

"He only did so because the other children dared him." 

Inuyasha frowned. "You thought so little of his intentions?" 

"Watch and learn." Both turned to the scene. The group of kids began playing, when suddenly one fat bear shoved the younger silver-haired boy. When the older one threatened the bear, he tried to punch him. He was rewarded with a poison claw through his chest and a smirk from the older boy. The rest of the children ran screaming. 

The older boy glared at the younger one and walked away to stand under the tree once more. 

"So you blamed him for what happened?" 

"He had no right to use me." 

Inuyasha sighed. "This is harder than I thought. Come on, one more stop…" 

***** 

Inuyasha landed first, waiting for Sesshoumaru to catch up. He walked towards a clearing with a wooden well in the middle of the woods and waited. Sesshoumaru followed closely, frowning slightly. "Why are we here? This does not belong in my past." 

An arrow whizzed by them, striking the well wall. A blur of red and white flew past them as another arrow gained flight. "Don't be so sure…" 

A young woman appeared, holding a bow in her hands. Her shoulder was bleeding heavily, if the coppery stench was any indication. She kept walking in the direction of the blur, wavering once and leaning heavily on her bow for support. 

"I know this woman…" Sesshoumaru looked at her closely. Her miko garb was one of the many things he had seen before. Her heart-shaped face, her long flowing black hair… "What happened to her?" 

Inuyasha didn't reply, watching him closely instead. "What?" 

The young woman kept walking into the woods. With one last glance at Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru followed her. 

He spotted her once more, in front of the God Tree. She'd pinned the red and white blur onto it, a silver-haired half-demon. "You betrayed me! I'll never forgive you!" 

"I didn't… betray you…" He reached out towards her, but she turned away from him. That's when he noticed the wound. "Who…" 

She whirled around again, one more arrow ready to strike. "How dare you ask that! It was you who did this to me!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head then and she collapsed, the blood loss finally catching up with her. 

The half-demon struggled in his bond but failed. With his last breath he whispered something: "Sess-houmaru…" 

Sesshoumaru frowned. There was something familiar about the half-demon… "Who was he?" 

"You're very dense, huh? And they say I'm an idiot…" Inuyasha shook his head. "That was your brother, wasn't he?" 

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I have no siblings." Even as he said that, the memory of holding a silver-haired baby with fuzzy ears atop his head invaded his mind. 

Inuyasha threw up his hands. "I give up. Either you're stupid, or you've lost your mind." He turned towards the well clearing again. "Kami, Ayane owes me big time for this… I never thought I'd be stuck with such a weak-minded simpleton…" 

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his reverie to follow the spirit. "Who are you calling a simpleton?" 

Inuyasha whirled. "Gee, since there's only two of us here, and I was the one talking… You do the math. I'm gone." With that, he jumped straight up into the air and vanished, leaving Sesshoumaru alone in the clearing.   



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! :o) 

_Aphiopsyduck:_ Hello all! I got this idea after watching A Christmas Carol with Patrick Stewart the other night. I haven't seen this particular take on the story before, though... Anyhoo. I hope you guys enjoy this! :o) 

A Love Ballad

Chapter 3: Present Problems

Sesshoumaru bolted up from his bed, breathing heavily. "What in the seven hells…" He looked around, glad to have been dreaming. "Strange dream, too… Where have I seen him before? Maybe a visitor? A demon I killed at some point?" He shook his head to clear it. 

"My my, but you are dense." Sesshoumaru turned to the voice. He found a young boy clad in black armor and wearing a facemask staring at him. "Well, come on, we don't have all night, you know." 

"And who might you be?" 

"Good, you're learning. Hello. Name's Kohaku. I'm the ghost of the present." 

Sighing, Sesshoumaru stood. "Let's get this over with, child." 

Grabbing his claw, Kohaku snapped his fingers. The bedroom vanished, replaced with the outside garden instead. The sun shone brightly, flowers bloomed, butterflies fluttered from bloom to bloom… "Rin! Come back here!" 

A little girl in a flowery kimono ran past them giggling madly, her messy ponytail flopping atop her dark head. A toad demon ran after her frowning slightly. "You must have a bath! Lord Sesshoumaru is leaving tonight, and he wants you to be presentable!" 

Giggling some more, the child jumped into the koi pond. Water flew in every direction—including the toad. Sputtering, the toad shook his two-headed staff at the child. "You've gotten me all wet! Bad human!" 

Sesshoumaru was chuckling at the scene. Kohau smiled at the sound. _There's hope for him yet…_

"Jaken." The quiet voice made everyone turn towards it. The giggling stopped. Sesshoumaru turned to face himself, who was frowning at the scene. 

Jaken sputtered and trembled. "I—we—um—well—the human—" 

"Rin, inside now. And don't drip on the floor." With a nod, the girl skipped away, stopping beside the door to wring her kimono. Water splashed on the ground beside her. Frowning in concentration, she wrung out her clothes and stood looking downward at the water still dripping from her clothes. With a smile, she took off her kimono and dropped it next to the door, running inside naked. 

Sesshoumaru laughed. Kohaku grinned at him. "What's this? The Lord of the Western Lands actually laughing?" 

"She did have her bath, didn't she?" Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru came closer to where himself and Jaken stood. He was frowning down at Jaken. "You have to control her better." 

"H—Hai, my Lord." Satisfied, his other self turned around and went inside, glaring at the pile of wet clothes next to the door. Sesshoumaru frowned. "Why did I get so upset?" 

Kohaku shook his head. "Who knows? And yet, you didn't punish either one of them." The boy nudged him. "You love them, don't you?" 

"With all my heart." At his uninhibited words, he frowned. "Yet I cannot tell them, can I? My enemies will use them against me." 

Kohaku shook his head. "We were making real progress, and yet… Well, let's go. Two more stops." 

***** 

The boy had snapped them into a camp. A teenage girl sat with a giant boomerang on her lap. She used a rag to wipe it clean. Next to her was a young monk, his staff across his lap. He seemed to be meditating. 

Until his hand slowly reached towards the girl's behind. 

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Ah, young love…" 

The smile vanished when the boomerang landed on the monk's head. "Pervert! Try that again and I'll chop it off!" 

The monk rubbed his head, clearly glad to have survived the latest boomerang assault upon his head. "My, my, Lady Sango, you're in a real bad mood today. And all I wanted was to pat your beh—erm—back! Yes, back! Pat your back to make you feel better." 

A blushing Sango ignored the monk. He then scooted further away from the girl, yet snuck glances at her every once in a while. 

Sesshoumaru cocked his head. "I know these two. They travel with—" A loud bang interrupted him, and he turned towards the sound. A young female burst through the woods, muttering. Her face was a mixture of paleness and flushing, which is not easy to achieve. She dropped onto what seemed to be her spot, a sleeping bag with a lump in the middle. Which cried in pain when she sat on it. "Sorry, Shippou-chan." Yet she didn't sound sorry at all… 

From the forest, another person came through. He was busy trying to retie his clothes together. _The guy from earlier! _"Kagome, let me—" 

"Osuwari!" The guy dropped like a stone onto the ground. He struggled against whatever force had thrown him upon the ground. "Bitch! How dare you—" 

"Osuwari!" Sesshoumaru noticed that the necklace around his neck glowed slightly before he dropped to the ground again. "A submission collar?" 

"Yeah… Very handy, don't you agree?" 

"I suppose…" He watched as the young male tried again to speak, only to meet once more with Mr. Ground. Hard. "Why?" 

Kohaku grinned. "Oh, you'll see…" 

"How dare you! I've given up everything for you, and you're back with that dead bitch!" 

"She's not a bitch! She's better, stronger, and prettier than you'll ever hope to be!" 

"Is he insane?" Sesshoumaru walked closer to the male. He hadn't changed since the last time he'd seen him hours before—or what seemed like hours to him. He then turned to the female and froze. It was the one who'd shot this guy! But she'd dropped dead, hadn't she? "What trickery is this?" 

"No tricks. This is currently happening about a hundred miles from your castle." 

Sesshoumaru frowned. There was something about this female… But she wore nothing unusual, besides the fact that she wore long pants and a high-collar shirt. She also didn't seem unusual, with her dark hair in a high ponytail and her flushed cheeks and her heaving chest— 

Sesshoumaru turned away from her, clearly upset. "Why show me this? It makes no sense." 

"Doesn't it?" Kohaku paused. 

"Osuwari! I told you once I'd leave if you went to her. You swore to me you were over everything! And tonight—" She shuddered, clearly disgusted. "That was nasty! And oh, so wrong…" 

"She's caught them doing it…" 

"He's even dumber than I thought…" 

"I can hear you two!" 

"Osuwari! That's it, Inuyasha. Since you clearly love the past more than the present, go to hell with it. I'm going home forever." She grabbed a cloth bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Finish searching with her then. When she betrays you, don't come crying to me." She turned to leave, but was stopped by a crunching noise. Everyone turned towards the sound. 

"She loved him and he betrayed her? Is that it?" 

"Ah, the brain finally connects…" Kohaku grinned. "And here comes the best part…" 

A miko slowly emerged from the woods. Clearly confused, Sesshoumaru turned from the flustered girl to the serious one. "I don't understand. Two of them?" 

The miko ignored everyone, going instead towards her mirror image. "You do not belong here. Now die." Notching an arrow, she pointed her weapon at the other girl, who was copying her movements. 

"Stop!" The monk threw himself between the dueling females, holding out his arms. Sesshoumaru admired his daring, yet clearly stupid, action. "Kagome, please. Leave now with Shippou. We'll hold her back." With a nod, Kagome grabbed the frightened kitsune and ran off into the night. 

"How dumb is that human, running into the forest in the dead of night with a child and no other protection?" 

"Why do you care about her all of a sudden? You yourself have tried to kill them all on several occasions." 

"Me? I've—" The image of a girl holding up a rusted sword came into his mind. "That was her? The girl who pulled out Tetsusaiga?" 

"Glad to see the old brain's working just fine, Sesshoumaru. Now come. One more stop…" 

***** 

A beautiful countryside, complete with waterfalls and rocky outcrops dotted their surroundings. In the distance the mountains rose majestically as a backdrop for the calm of the land. Several wolf demons stood guard around the various caves dotting the landscape. Kohaku made his way into one of the caves, signaling Sesshoumaru to follow him. 

Inside they found a meeting of sorts. The leader seemed to be a young wolf with a long ponytail and cocky grin. His blue eyes shone as they looked squarely at everyone around him. "No." 

"But Kouga—" 

"I said no." He stood over the rest of the wolves, frowning slightly. "We'll take care of it ourselves." 

"It's his land! His borders!" 

Kouga growled. We're not bothering the Lord of the Western Lands over such a petty and trivial matter. We'll take care of it ourselves." He waved his hand, sending the other wolves running. He sat down and sighed. 

"What's the problem?" 

"Land dispute with another wolf demon tribe from the West." 

"Why not come to me then?" 

"He can't." 

"Sister's coming! Sister's coming!" Kouga jolted out of his stupor and raced outside. Kohaku and Sesshoumaru followed closely. 

"Why ever not? As the others said, it is my land. My responsibility." 

"There are other circumstances at work here." They reached the mouth of the cave to find Kouga grasping Kagome's hands in his. Sesshoumaru's brows shot up. "What the—" 

"I knew you'd leave that dog turd and choose to mate with a real man!" 

Kagome blushed. "Kouga-kun—" 

He turned then signaling his followers. "Come on! Make way for your leader's future mate!" 

Kohaku laughed. The demon lord stared at them. "She already had a mate? Then why is she with—" 

"Inuyasha? Because she loves him. Or so she thinks…" Kohaku walked back inside, leaving Sesshoumaru confused once more. 

"Kouga! Enough!" Kagome had yanked her hands from the wolf, who whimpered. She sighed, patting his shoulder slightly. "Sorry, Kouga-kun. It's not you. I have a small problem…" 

Kouga brightened. "All right, Kagome. Just say the word and I'll be yours forever." 

She giggled. "Oh, Kouga…" She sat down at the mouth of the cave, waving Kouga next to her. "I can't be your mate anymore. I—I've fallen for another." 

"Not the puppy!" 

Kagome laughed. "No, it's… Someone else. But I don't think he likes me." 

"Such a man is undeserving of your love, Kagome-chan. Just like the puppy." 

"I know, I know… So tell me, what's new with you?" 

"Eh, nothing I can't handle—" 

"Kouga! They're back!" A group of wolves led by a small female walked over to Kouga. Kagome stood next to him, frowning slightly… Then grinning like mad and trying to hide it. 

Sesshoumaru stepped over to Kohaku. "I know that wolf. Name's Kurotsume, if I'm not mistaken." 

"Very good. Now watch." Both turned to the scene once more. 

Kagome stood behind Kouga trying not to laugh. Kouga stood defiant, glaring at the small female. The female glared at Kagome, then at Kouga. "I hereby claim this land as ours, Kouga. Leave now." 

"Hell no!" 

The female shrugged. "Fine. Take it to Lord Sesshoumaru if you dare." 

Kouga shook with fury. "We don't need his approval! Let's battle!" 

Kurotsume shook her head. "I won't sink to your level. My tribe is better educated and does not feel the need to fight battles with the likes of you." 

"How can a female like you even lead a tribe?" Kagome gasped. Several of his tribe mates cheered and clapped. 

Kurotsume merely smiled. "My post is temporary. I shall relinquish it when I take a worthy mate. Until then, I am responsible." She turned then, her navy hair flowing in the breeze. "You have until tomorrow at sundown to either speak with Lord Sesshoumaru or to leave." With that, her tribe turned and left Kouga and company alone. 

"Heh, I knew she'd leave, cowardly wolf…" Kouga grinned at Kagome. "So, where were we?" 

"Nowhere, Kouga." Laughing, she backed away from him. "I'll drop by to check on you later, okay? And you should really talk to Sesshoumaru. He's not really that bad." 

Sesshoumaru frowned. She doesn't think I'm that bad? 

"Kagome, wait…" Kouga sat down again, his head on his chest. "I killed her." 

Confused, Kagome frowned. "Who?" 

"The little human with Sesshoumaru." 

The demon lord's eyes bled red. "Worthless wolf, I'm gonna—" A hand on his arm stopped him. Kohaku shook his head and motioned towards the conversation. 

Kagome had paled. "You what?" 

"Well, not me personally, but… Don't you see? That's why I can't go to him! He wouldn't understand!" He shook then, and Kagome placed her arms around him. 

"You're going to have to tell him, otherwise your tribe will lose their home." 

"Come on, time to go…" 

"No. I want to know why he said he killed Rin." 

Kohaku shook his head. "Does it matter? You revived her, didn't you? There wasn't any harm done." 

With one last glance at the human and wolf, Sesshoumaru followed Kohaku out of the clearing.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! :o) 

_Aphiopsyduck:_ Hello all! I got this idea after watching A Christmas Carol with Patrick Stewart the other night. I haven't seen this particular take on the story before, though... Anyhoo. I hope you guys enjoy this! :o) 

A Love Ballad

Chapter 4: Uncertain Future

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly and let them adjust to the lack of light. He looked around, relieved to find himself back in his room. He growled. "These spirits are making me, the Lord of the Western Lands, lose sleep. The next one that comes—" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get up, I don't have all night…" Sesshoumaru turned to the voice, another young boy with messy black hair. And dressed in strange garments. "Now, pal!" 

"Do not order me around, human." Sesshoumaru slowly rose and watched the boy. _He looks like…_

"Yeah, I am. Now come on." The boy came closer and tugged on the demon lord's sleeve. 

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" 

The boy grinned. "I'm Kagome's brother Souta." 

"You can read minds?" 

"Among other things. Now come one. This was a highly unorthodox assignment, and I'm anxious to get home." 

"All right then, lead the way." With a nod, the boy clapped his hands. 

***** 

"Where are we?" 

"Oh, sorry. You don't know…" A metal demon raced past them, ignoring the demon lord. 

"What magic is this?" 

"No magic… Follow me…" The boy began walking across a black road, then into a fenced in forest. He turned to Sesshoumaru and frowned when he saw he hadn't moved. "I thought you demons were much faster." 

"What do you know about demons?" 

Souta smirked. "From what Kagome said, you were the fastest demon she's ever seen, not counting Kouga. But I sure can't tell anymore." 

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Why compare me to that wolf demon?" 

Souta laughed. "You really don't know, do you?" He then ran off deeper into the woods, not waiting for Sesshoumaru. 

After watching him disappear, Sesshoumaru slowly made his way through the woods. The smells were very different, and he couldn't sense any demons. He spotted many humans dressed as the boy and as Kagome _(when did I start thinking of her as 'Kagome' anyways?)_. He also noted that what he believed to be a metal demon was in fact some sort of transportation contraption. He watched the entire scene in a bemused state and didn't notice when he arrived to where Souta stood. 

"Are you sure you want to see this? To know?" At his nod, Souta crossed yet another black road and walked up many steps. Arriving at the top, Sesshoumaru found himself in the yard of a shrine—HER home, if her scent everywhere was any indication. 

Sesshoumaru followed Souta into the house and up some stairs. Both stopped outside a door. "After I open this door, there's no turning back. Before I do so, however, I'll give you a choice. Either we go on forward in my time, or we go back to your time. If you choose to go back, you'll forget everything you've seen and heard until now and you'll lose the chance Ayane gave you. If we press forward…" Souta shook his head. "It's up to you. What is your choice?" 

"I have one question." 

Souta smiled. "Just one?" 

Sesshoumaru ignored him. "Just what am I supposed to learn?" 

Souta paused. "You mean, Ayane didn't tell you?" 

Sesshoumaru deadpanned, "Ayane loved to speak in riddles." 

Souta shook his head. "Ayane sure loves to beat around the bush… No matter. Essentially, Ayane failed in only one thing in life. And doesn't want you to repeat past mistakes." 

"Ayane never failed me." 

Souta waved his comment off. "This was long before you. Don't you know Ayane's past?" Seeing Sesshoumaru pause, Souta frowned. "Kami, you're dense. Ayane had a life before coming to work for you." 

"I know that—" 

Souta continued as if the demon lord hadn't spoken. "Fine. You want to know what happened? Ayane let the love of her life go. That was her mistake. That's what she sees you doing. Now, you can either fix it, or we can go home earlier than expected. Now choose!" 

"The love of—" Sesshoumaru laughed. "I am not interested in any female as a mate! Where did Ayane get that ridiculous idea?" 

Souta smirked. "Yes, well, since my sister's obviously alive after several encounters with you…" 

The laughter died immediately. "Excuse me? You're accusing me, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, of wanting—even loving—a human?" 

"In short, yes." 

Sesshoumaru straightened. "I am going home. This nonsense is over." 

Souta grinned. "Great! Let's go." He reached for the door and turned the handle. 

"Wait! What are—" 

***** 

"Father! Father, wake up!" Sesshoumaru watched an older Rin race through the castle. He followed, noting that Souta was nowhere to be found. 

Rin raced past one hall and down another. "Father! It's not funny!" 

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Since when does she call me 'father'?" 

Reaching her destination, Rin opened the door and raced inside. "Father, come on! Uncle's here early!" 

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "That bastard's here? Why?" He watched as Rin and himself ran past him and followed. 

He reached the front hall and frowned. There stood Inuyasha… Or did he? "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" 

He looked at the figure in the hall. No fuzzy ears atop his head, no red haori and pants… "Wait a minute! Why am I—" 

"Lord Inuyasha, please…" 

Sesshoumaru looked closely at Inuyasha. He was older, more distinguished… And full demon. Sesshoumaru noted proudly how Inuyasha now wore a flowing blood-red robe, complemented with black and blue armor around his torso. The markings on his face reflected his position: the purple stripes on his face, and the crescent moon on his forehead. Except his was a deep crimson and not purple, and was backwards from Sesshoumaru's. He stood looking down at the figure huddled in front of him. 

Sesshoumaru turned to look at himself again and cringed. The once silver-white hair was matted and dirty, his flowing robes were stained, his armor battered and cracked in places. "What has happened to me?" 

"Jaken! Where's that useless toad?" Inuyasha looked around and spotted the old toad shuffling into the hall. "Where the hell were you?" 

"M-M-Master…" 

I'll show you!" Inuyasha kicked Jaken into a wall. "Next time you're dead, toad. And there'll be no Tenseiga to revive you." 

"Father, don't mistreat Jaken-sama. He doesn't know any better." 

"It's time he learns." He turned to Rin. "Where's your mother?" 

"At the springs." 

"Bring her to me. Now." Rin nodded and fled the front hall. 

Sesshoumaru growled. "That bastard shall learn not to mistreat Rin and Jaken…" 

Inuyasha turned to his brother. "As for you…" 

Sesshoumaru watched in horror as Inuyasha kicked the crouched figure in front of him several times. "I told you once never to return!" 

The beaten Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's leg, effectively stopping the onslaught. "Please listen! I have information!" 

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Why am I reduced to messenger? What has happened?" He looked around once more, but Souta was still nowhere to be found. "You swore we'd return to my home! This isn't what I had in mind!" 

"I know." Sesshoumaru whirled to find Souta next to him. "But you had to see this." 

"What happened to me? To Inuyasha?" 

Souta shook his head. "After Naraku was defeated, things were normal for a while… Until my sister gave the jewel to that baka." 

"And?" 

"Inuyasha proved to be more cunning than Naraku could have ever hoped to be…" 

"No more riddles, human! What happened?" 

"Simple. Inuyasha wished to become Lord of the Western Lands." 

"Is he mad? Only a full-blooded—" Sesshoumaru paled. "By Kami…" 

"Exactly. He essentially killed several birds with one wish, so to speak." 

Sesshoumaru growled. "That bastard half-breed—" 

"—became a bastard full-breed in one fell swoop. He then used Tenseiga to revive—" 

"What is the matter, Inuyasha?" Both turned to watch as Kikyo came in, tying her robe. His face reflected the horror he felt as he noted her face markings, hauntingly similar to Inuyasha's. 

"He says he has information." 

Kikyo looked down with a bored expression. "Again? How many times is that this week? Six?" 

"But, My Lady," Sesshoumaru cringed at his subservient voice, "they've been located." 

His expression grim, Sesshoumaru said, "Let me guess, his former allies." 

Souta nodded. "You catch on quick." 

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "And the miko?" 

Kagome? Sesshoumaru's ears perked up. "Yes, My Lady. She was hiding with a wolf tribe to the north with the fox child." 

Inuyasha yawned. "Kill them all." Nodding, Sesshoumaru turned to the door. "And Sesshoumaru?" 

Even as he knew what was coming, Sesshoumaru cringed as Inuyasha sliced his other version in half with the Tetsusaiga. "I've wanted to do that for so damn long…" 

As Inuyasha and Kikyo left the hall, Sesshoumaru turned to Souta. "So that bastard takes Rin, kills everyone, and takes my position? Is that it?" 

"Not exactly." Souta smiled as the world around them vanished in a veil of mist. 

"Well?" Sesshoumaru looked around, frowning. "What now?" 

"Oh, nothing special…" A horde of demons came through the clearing towards the distant mountains. "This is the part where everyone has one final attempt to save themselves and change everything. But alas, they fail and die. Which left me without a sister, since we never found out exactly what happened to her." 

"Did you not hire someone to look for her?" 

"We knew when she didn't return from the past that last time." 

"What do you mean?" But Souta was gone once again. The mist came again, covering the clearing. Screams could be heard in the distance, but Sesshoumaru was rooted to the spot. 

When the mist cleared, he was once again in the little fenced-in woods outside Kagome's home. Sesshoumaru watched as Souta raced up the stairs, and followed. 

Souta went over to a small wooden shack instead of the house. Peering in, he pushed the door wide open and went inside. Sesshoumaru went in after him. 

The boy was peering into a wooden well at the bottom of the stairs. "Sister? Tomorrow's my birthday, you know… You promised to be back by then, to help Mom with the party…" 

A fountain of color burst from the well and cleared. Souta paled and raced upstairs. "Mom! Mom! Kagome sealed the well!" 

After a while, a dark-haired woman came into the shack, shaking slightly. She gingerly walked down the wooden steps and peered inside the well. Sesshoumaru watched as her face paled and she fainted. Curious, he peered inside the well and spotted something strange on the bottom. Before he could react, Souta had returned and was climbing into the well. He came out a few minutes later, clutching the strange item from earlier. Souta did something to it and removed the top. Reaching inside, he pulled out a piece of paper. Sesshoumaru read over the boys' shoulder as he shook with silent tears. "Dear Mom and Souta and Grandpa: Inuyasha finally lost it. I fear for your safety, so I'm sealing the well. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself and Shippou. Kouga's taking us in. Sango and Miroku went off somewhere else. Sesshoumaru's disappeared too. I fear for Rin's safety—and for that mean old toad Jaken. If I can find a way to see you again, I will. For now, take care. Love, Kagome" 

Souta sobbed hard, kneeling next to his mother and putting his small arms around her unconscious form. 

Sesshoumaru frowned. "She was concerned about me? And Rin and Jaken?" 

"Sadly, yes. Yet you never noticed that, did you?" Used to Souta's comings and goings, Sesshoumaru merely shook his head. "My sister liked Rin—she even saved her once or twice, right? And yet you always treated her like dirt. Just like Inuyasha." 

Sesshoumaru growled. "Do not compare me to that half-breed." 

"Prove you're different from him then. Because if you don't…"   



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! :o) 

_Aphiopsyduck:_ Hello all! I got this idea after watching A Christmas Carol with Patrick Stewart the other night. I haven't seen this particular take on the story before, though... Anyhoo. I hope you guys enjoy this! :o) 

A Love Ballad

Chapter 5: Full Circle

Sesshoumaru woke to the sound of bare feet running towards his room. Before he could react, Rin had thrown open his door, giggling madly. "Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

A wheezing Jaken followed. "I apologize (huff) Master (huff) she (huff) got (huff) away from—" 

Sesshoumaru rose. "Jaken." Rin stopped jumping on Sesshoumaru's bed and watched both demons. 

Cringing, Jaken bowed his head. "H—Hai, Master?" 

"You are free to discipline Rin." 

Jaken's jaw dropped, then slammed shut. Grinning, he looked at Rin, who was frowning. "With pleasure, master!" Jaken grabbed Rin's arm and dragged her out of the room. "I knew Lord Sesshoumaru didn't like you, human!" 

"And Jaken? Remember she is MY ward…" 

At his nod, the demon lord dismissed the pair. Sesshoumaru watched them leave and chuckled. He knew Jaken wouldn't do anything to Rin, yet felt he could trust him to take care of her—and keep her in line. He rose and dressed, heading to the dinning room earlier than usual. 

*****   
Inuyasha had spent the night away from camp, the memory of Kagome's punishments still fresh in his mind. It was there, alone, where Sesshoumaru found him. "Feh, get it over with and leave me alone." 

"Did you not sleep well, after so many punishments for your own stupidity?" 

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot upward. "How'd you—" 

Sesshoumaru ignored him. "Where are they?" 

Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "You won't hurt them!" 

Sesshoumaru calmly looked at him. "No, I shall not. But that is not your concern." 

Inuyasha frowned. "You swear?" 

"I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, swear not to harm Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kagome. Nor you" 

Shocked, Inuyasha fell from his tree. "Um, well…" Inuyasha started walking towards camp, followed by Sesshoumaru. 

***** 

The small group was still asleep when Inuyasha came in, followed by Sesshoumaru. The demon lord noted how Sango and Miroku slept close together, yet far from Kikyo. He also noted how tightly clenched was the boomerang in the demon slayer's hand and chuckled. Startled, Inuyasha backed away from him, tripping over the remnants of last night's fire. 

The noise woke Miroku up, then Sango. "Whu? Oh, Hello, Inuyasha…" The greeting died in Miroku's throat as he noticed the demon lord near the edge of camp. Kirara growled and grew to her bigger size, while Sango stood gripping her boomerang tightly and watching Sesshoumaru carefully. Kikyo had opened her eyes but made no move. 

"Guys, it's okay." Something in Inuyasha's voice caught the attention of Miroku, who frowned. "Inuyasha?" 

"He swore." Sango gasped and Miroku dropped, both too shocked to say anything more. 

Gesturing for Sesshoumaru to take a seat, Inuyasha sat. "Feh, explain then. Why are you here?" 

"To do something I should have done before." Raising Tenseiga, he struck Kikyo. Kikyo screamed, then collapsed into a pile of dust, which blew away in the breeze. Many shimmering orbs floated upward and away, except for one that remained for a minute before heading towards the north. With a nod, Sesshoumaru turned to leave. "I only did this to prove a point, Inuyasha. If Kikyo had been truly alive, she would have come back to you just now." Seeing Inuyasha's shocked expression, he sighed. "I know it was a drastic thing to do, but I felt I must do it. Besides, you have others to worry about now. Let Kikyo rest in peace." With that, he turned to leave, then turned back again. "Your brother waits for you in a village to the south. The shard has been removed, so he is no longer under Naraku's control." 

As Sesshoumaru left, he noted Sango's happy cry and Miroku's pain-filled cry from when the demon exterminator had thrown herself at him. Chuckling, he left them alone. 

He walked a few yards into the woods, then paused and waited. Soon Inuyasha joined him. "Why?" 

"She was not real, little brother. She was an illusion. Someday you'll be able to revive her once more, but not like she was now. Neither of you was happy, right?" With that, he started walking again. "Remember, the Tenseiga's powers can only go so far. It was useless for Kikyo's situation. I suggest you find another way to revive her—or just wait until she is reincarnated once more." 

"You… You called me brother…" 

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha, a small smile on his lips. "Seems I'd forgotten quite a few things, huh? But I must hurry. There is one more thing I must do." 

Inuyasha looked hard at his brother, then nodded. "If something happens to her…" 

Sesshoumaru laughed. "I fear her wrath more than yours, little brother. But I understand." 

***** 

"Kouga! Kouga! Come out now!" At the urgent cries of several guards, Kouga and Kagome raced from the cave to find Sesshoumaru at the mouth, frowning slightly. 

Kouga growled. "What are you doing here? Did that bitch Kurotsume say anything?" 

"I have yet to speak to her about anything. I merely wish to speak to the miko." He smothered a grin at her indignant frown. 

Kouga placed himself in front of Kagome. "You won't hurt my mate!" Several wolves joined Kouga, blocking Kagome from view. 

"You leave me no choice, wolf." Sesshoumaru put two fingers to his lips and whistled. Ah and Un landed nearby, and a small figure jumped down. Hair flying behind her, she latched onto Sesshoumaru's leg. Kouga paled. "No…" 

The little girl looked around, then squealed. "Kagome-neechan!" She released the demon lord's leg long enough to race through the confused wolves before she latched onto Kagome's leg. "Rin missed you, neechan." 

Kagome blushed and looked at the demon lord. 

"Rin, come." The little girl released Kagome and raced back to Sesshoumaru, latching onto his leg once more. The demon lord frowned at the wolves and human. "Kouga, Prince of Wolves, step forward." 

Trembling, Kouga took two steps towards Sesshoumaru. Kagome moved to join him, but one glare from Sesshoumaru stopped her dead. He turned to Kouga once more. "You and your tribe shall take care of my ward while I speak to the miko. If something were to happen to her, you shall feel my wrath. Understood?" 

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru. "I don't like wolves, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

"Kouga is not like those wolves, Rin. He is trustworthy. Now go." The little girl looked at Sesshoumaru, then at Kouga. She slowly released the demon lord and walked over to where Kouga stood. "Hi! Rin's name is Rin!" 

Kouga looked at the little girl, then at Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru—" 

"We shall talk later. Now leave us alone." Reaching behind Kagome, he grasped her 'tail' and pulled it off, causing it to explode, which left a sputtering Shippou in his grasp. "And take the kit with you." With one nod, Kouga and the rest of the wolves scattered, taking Shippou and Rin and leaving Sesshoumaru with Kagome. 

Sesshoumaru paused. _How to begin…_ "You're insensitive, you know that?" 

Sesshoumaru's lip twitched. _O-kay, that's one way…_ "I did not come to speak about Kouga's mistakes." 

Kagome paused, confused. "Okay… Then no matter what you do to me, Inuyasha won't give you Tetsusaiga!" 

Sesshoumaru laughed, startling Kagome and several other wolves Kouga had stationed nearby just in case. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"You are one funny girl, Kagome!" Laughing harder, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's waist and lifted her upwards. Spinning madly, he turned and turned several times before lowering her and kissing her. 

Releasing her, Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands, conscious of the crowd that had gathered around them. "Kagome, will you do me the honor of letting me court you?" 

Kagome only stared at him, a blush on her cheeks. "Um… Um…" 

"If it is the matter of meeting your family, I shall wait until they give their approval." 

Kagome shook her head. "It's not that. It's just…" 

"I do not want a weak mate. I want someone capable of taking care of herself, who can be a lady when it is required, and who does not mind a child not of her. Someone capable of being true to herself above all else. Someone not afraid of the Demon Lord of the Western Lands." He reached a clawed hand under her chin and lifted it until their eyes met. "Are you that person, Kagome?" 

"But—But—You know nothing about me!" 

"I know more than you think." He growled a warning at Kouga, who was creeping closer to them. "Rin falls over that cliff and you're dead." With a yelp, Kouga sped off towards the little girl desperately reaching downwards towards a purple flower on the rocky face of the cliff. 

"I know you've taken in a demon child. I know you're tolerant of the way Inuyasha treats you. I know you're not capable of killing Kikyo, even though she deserves it for hurting you and your friends repeatedly." Sesshoumaru pulled out his trump card. "I know you haven't purified me to death yet, even when you've had the chance." 

"You're not evil!" 

Sesshoumaru smiled. "And you don't judge people based on a meeting. You give everyone a chance, even when they are not deserving." Sesshoumaru stroked her cheek, making her blush. I need someone capable of loving my baka brother, a lecher, and a couple of demon exterminators, along with a human orphan and a cranky toad. Someone who can look past the cold outer façade of a demon lord and see what's underneath. I ask you once more, what do you say? Will you consent to my courting you?" The demon lord held his breath and waited. 

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, frowning slightly. She then smiled. "Yes, I consent. But I must warn you, my grandfather will not make it easy! And my brother will pet your tail, along with my mom, and—" 

Sesshoumaru shut her up with another kiss. 

And the demon lord finally realized what he was missed earlier. 

***** 

Rin watched from a distance, a smile on her lips. Shrugging, she made her way towards the cliff; there was another pretty flower for her to pull, now that she might be getting a mother…   


_The End!_


End file.
